


coming home.

by damndanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame, F/F, Fix-It, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damndanvers/pseuds/damndanvers
Summary: It’s 12:06am when their eyes meet for the first time in three months.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alex and maggie are endgame. here's a fix-it fic because it's what we all deserve. i just set up a ko-fi page if you’d like to buy me a coffee and support my work! your support means the world regardless, thanks for coming! ko-fi.com/chyleighdnvrs

It’s midnight when she sees her for the first time.

The DEO had been called to some kind of alien outbreak in the centre of National City, but honestly, Alex had no idea what was actually going on. That had been a recurring theme in Alex’s life for the past three months. Three months since Maggie held her for the last time. Three months since they whispered sweet nothings for hours and watched the sun set across the city from a mountain of sheets and discarded clothes. Three months since Maggie kissed her neck and made her knees weak. Three months since Maggie. Maggie.

She thought it would get easier as the months passed, but fuck, it didn’t. Everything reminded her of Maggie. The smell of takeout pizza from the fast food joint below Kara’s. The scotch that lined supermarket aisles. Couples walking through National City park. Police cars. Leather jackets. Guns. The shelf of bonsai trees on the wall of her lonely apartment.

“Agent Danvers, you there?” 

“Uh, yeah. I’m here, J’onn. Nothing yet. Over.” 

There’s a screech of tyres that comes to an abrupt stop on the road opposite from where Alex is hiding. It’s 12:03, Alex notes, and it’s freezing outside. It’s so fucking cold, but god if Alex’s entire world doesn’t heat up when she sees her. If she’s being honest, she’s surprised they hadn’t crossed paths sooner, what with the NCPD and DEO frequently turning up at the same crime scene. But god, the second Alex sees that oversized blue police jacket and those boots that used to sit at the bottom of her bed after a long day...and those…ringless hands, her throat goes dry. The composure she’s been trying so desperately to keep for the past three months just…crumbles. 

“McConnell! Don’t go out of my sight!” 

Maggie’s voice is suddenly the only thing Alex can hear. It’s a busy crime scene; there’s shouting, sirens, crowds and the occasional gun shot, but when Maggie speaks, everything else is silent. Because fuck, if Maggie’s voice wasn’t the only sound that ever made sense to Alex. The only sound that she could fall asleep to after she’d come home drained from work, collapsing onto their bed. Her bed, now. Sometimes Alex fell asleep on the sofa to old Friends reruns because sleeping in that bed was just too painful. Too raw. Too lonely. That bed where they’d spend Sunday mornings eating breakfast and watching the sunrise. That bed where they’d fall asleep holding each other so close. That bed where Alex realised, finally, how good sex could feel.  


It’s 12:06am when their eyes meet for the first time in three months. 

Maggie double takes at first and Alex wonders if she’d forgotten what she looked like, but honestly, that couldn’t be further from the truth. Maggie had thrown herself into work; taken every extra shift and tried to crack every case that made it’s way across her desk. The case of Alex Danvers, however, was hardest to crack, because no matter how many bottles of whiskey she worked her way through, no matter how many nights she found herself at the bar, no matter how hard she tried to forget about Alex, she just…couldn’t. Because Alex wasn’t like anyone else she’d been with. 

Alex was the only one that mattered. 

Alex is the only one that matters, 

and she kicks herself because she couldn't give Alex everything she wanted. 

Their eyes meet, and Alex falters. Alex falters and Maggie…Maggie sighs and looks at the ground. 

 

—————————

 

It’s almost 1am when everyone leaves the crime scene. 

Maggie is sitting in her car, alone, hair a little fuzzy from standing outside in the damp air for so long. She tries to ignore that familiar tickle in her throat, but like Alex, she falters, and when the first tear hits her cheek, she knows it’s going to be a long night.

Across town, Alex is back home. It doesn’t feel like a home anymore. Before Maggie, Alex’s apartment was just…a space where she slept and kept all of her belongings. With Maggie, Alex’s apartment felt like the safest place in the world. It felt like their own little world. Their place to play stupid songs, to cook each other dinner and-

Now it felt like that empty space again. Cold and lonely and empty. 

Alex is looking at the shelf of bonsai trees on the wall when she shuts her eyes, takes a deep breath and lets out a quiet “I miss you.”

She doesn’t know it, but there’s a detective sitting in her police car halfway across town whispering the same thing.

 

——————————

 

It’s on Kara’s Birthday when they see each other for the second time. 

“Come on, Alex! Let’s go here!”

It’s Kara’s birthday and Alex has no fucking clue where they are. She thinks it’s Downtown National City, but she’s a little (okay, a LOT) tipsy. They started out at the dive bar Maggie had introduced her to all those months ago and had somehow ended up here; cold but in the mood for another drink. Or four.

The bar, McGinty’s, is small but the atmosphere is good enough for Alex and Kara to stay. There’s someone playing guitar and singing in the corner, Alex notices, while she’s at the bar ordering a pint of beer for herself and a cocktail for Kara. 

They're at a secluded table, two more drinks in, when Alex gets up to use the restroom.

“I’ll be a second. Watch my drink.” she whispers in Kara’s ear, because the table next to them decided to get a little rowdy.

There’s a small line at the restroom, and Alex swears she almost blacks out when she sees Maggie. Maggie sees her too, because the bar is small. The line is even smaller and Alex swears the walls are closing in and her lungs are collapsing. She swears she feels a pang of sharp pain across her chest. She swears, literally.

“Shit.”

Maggie smiles, and doesn’t let it phase her, because they’re adults and so what if they were engaged? So what if she was still in love with this woman? So what if she wanted to suddenly cry? They’re adults and they promised to be civil. Two weeks ago, they would’ve been promising each other forever because they were supposed to get married. Maggie cried herself to sleep that night and Alex didn’t sleep at all. 

“Hi. I didn’t-” Maggie starts, but the bathroom door swings open and she’s next in line “sorry, ladies room.”

Alex nods, fakes a smile.

As soon as the door shuts behind Maggie, Alex is already halfway across the bar signalling to Kara that they need to leave. She’s drunk and she can’t do this right now. She can’t do this, ever, she thinks, and they leave McGinty’s to the sound of the guitarist playing “With or Without You” by U2. Alex had learned that it was Maggie’s favourite song when it played at a restaurant on their second date.

“Fucking typical.”

 

——————————

 

They fall into a weird routine of seeing each other every few months. It was inevitable, Alex thinks, because even though National City is big, it’s still the place both of them call home. They still work and they still have to make a living and…exist. She kicks herself for being naive and thinking they’d never see each other again. She kicks herself because that’s all life is without Maggie; existence.

Sometimes they lock eyes at crime scenes, sometimes at the bar. Sometimes it’s small talk and sometimes, Alex wonders if Maggie has moved on. If Maggie kisses someone else like she kissed her. She wonders if Maggie calls someone else “babe”. She wonders what it would sound like if Maggie called her “babe” again.

She realises that no matter how much she wants to be a mother one day, she wants - needs - Maggie too. She realises that they can work it out, because as long as they’ve got each other, they can take on the whole world. But it’s too late.

 

——————————

 

It’s 3 weeks later when Alex breaks down in the DEO toilets.

The DEO are working with the NCPD on another alien outbreak case, and Maggie is at the headquarters. It’s not just Maggie, of course. There’s at least ten other officers in the meeting room. Alex wouldn’t know though, because the only thing she sees when she glances up is Detective Sawyer.

It’s been tough, to say the least, for Alex to show face at work since Maggie left. The DEO isn’t just the DEO anymore. Everywhere reminds her of Maggie. The medical bay where they finally exchanged ‘I love you’s’, the storage room that J’onn almost caught them making out in like teenagers because finally, Alex was in love. Alex is in love.

The meeting ends and Maggie approaches Alex, because they’re friendly now. They’re managing. At least, on the outside. They’re professionals.

“I can’t wait for this son of a bitch mission to be over.” Maggie lets out a sigh.

“Tell me about it.” Alex smiles back. Maggie’s wearing her leather jacket. The leather jacket Alex wore when they went to see the Christmas lights together because it was too cold and Maggie wrapped it around Alex and then kissed her under the mistletoe. The Christmas when Maggie woke Alex up wearing a Santa hat and they spent all morning in bed opening presents and being sickly sweet, taking turns holding mistletoe so they had an excuse to kiss.

“So, how’s-” Alex continues, before an NCPD officer approaches them.

“Sorry to interrupt, ladies. I just wanted to congratulate you on the big day. I’ve been off on sick leave for months so I haven’t been around to say anything, Maggie.”

“Oh,” Maggie starts, shifting awkwardly. Alex wants the ground to swallow her whole, right there. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“We, uh. We decide-” Alex continues, and before she can finish, Maggie steps back in. 

“Thank you, Will! I hope you’re feeling better.” 

“Thanks Maggie! Or should I say, Mrs Danvers. Or Mrs Sawyer? Sawyer-Danvers? What did you guys decide to go with?” 

And Alex doesn’t realise, but Kara is listening, and she buzzes Alex’s tracker.

“Sorry, gotta run.” 

And Alex does run; straight to the bathroom and she sobs. She cries so hard that when she looks in the mirror half an hour later, her eyes are swollen and red and sore. 

There’s a message on her phone.

“i’m so sorry. he didn't know. let me know ur ok please alex.”

She deletes it. 

 

——————————

 

Alex is making pasta late one Tuesday night when there’s a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” she shouts.

“It’s me.”

And just like that, Alex bites her lip to hold back the tears, because it’s Maggie. Because she’s so tired of this. Because she’s not sure how much longer she can pretend that she’s okay. Because usually Maggie wouldn’t even knock. She’d slide her key into the door and shout “Honey! I’m home!” and they’d laugh like kids and Alex would push Maggie against the door. They’d kiss.

“It’s open.” she struggles to get out. Because, god, she can’t bare to face Maggie, but she can’t turn her away either.

The door creaks, and it’s just Maggie. Just Maggie in a white button up and black jeans. Just Maggie and no leather jacket, no pizza and no beer. No key.

“Why are you here?” Alex doesn’t even look at Maggie when she speaks up first. Her back is turned and she’s casually mixing the pasta, like her heart isn’t aching. Like her whole world isn’t standing behind her, in the place they both used to call home.

“You didn’t reply to my text.” 

“That was two weeks ago, Maggie. Don’t you dare show up here and then make me replay that day in my head. You’ve got no right.” she’s breathing heavily, trying not to break.

It’s silent for a second. The water from the pan bubbles.

“Alex-” Maggie starts. She’s fumbling with the sleeves of her shirt.

“Please. Please just leave. I can’t…I can’t do this. I shouldn’t have let you in.”

Alex turns back to face the hob, and she wipes a few tears from her eyes. She’s anticipating the slam of the door but it doesn’t come. 

And what happens next makes Alex squeeze her eyes shut so tight. It makes Alex’s head spin. Because Maggie is behind her. Maggie is right behind her and Alex can’t breathe. She swears, for the 800th time this year, that she’s about to blackout. She can feel Maggie’s breath against her neck. 

Alex doesn't know it, but Maggie’s eyes are shut too. Maggie’s eyes are shut and her hands are reaching out to grab Alex’s waist. It’s quiet and they’re pressed against each other, just breathing. Maggie is holding Alex, and they’re both trying so hard not to break.

“Maggie.” Alex breathes. She swallows so hard that it hurts.

“I miss you.”

Maggie’s breath is on her neck and her hands are on her waist and-

“Do you miss me, Alex?”

And then Maggie’s lips are on Alex’s neck and Alex’s knees buckle.

“Maggie.”

And in that moment, even if it’s just for a moment, Alex and Maggie are the only people in the whole world. Maggie is kissing Alex’s neck and Alex couldn’t care less about the pasta that's about to bubble over because Maggie’s soft mouth is leaving marks down the right side of her neck for the first time in almost a year. She almost hisses when cold hands reach under her pyjama top and touch her skin.

“Maggie. Stop.” they’re both out of breath and they’ve barely touched each other.

“I’m sorry, I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened, I-”

“I miss you so much, Maggie. I do. God, I wish I could care about anything that isn’t you. But I can’t do this. I can’t keep bumping into you at crime scenes. I can’t keep seeing you in public when you’re not mine. I knew this was gonna be hard, Maggie, but not like this.”

Maggie swallows. She’s shaking her head. 

“You ended it, Alex. You let me go. You don’t get to say that.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I-”

There’s a splash behind Alex. It’s the pasta.

“Jesus Christ.” 

“You don’t get to tell me you can’t keep seeing me in public. How do you think I feel, Alex? My whole life, people have showed me the door like you did. And I would’ve shut you out like everyone else, but I can’t. Because I keep seeing you everywhere. I keep seeing you in those t-shirts that I used to wake up in and I keep seeing you and wondering if there’s anyone else and-”

Alex steps forward so her forehead is touching Maggie’s forehead and they’re breathing in each other. 

“There’s no one else.”

“Alex, I…have you changed your mind about things? You know…” and Maggie can’t bare to mention anything, can’t bare to say it out loud because even after a year it hurts too much.

“I-I don’t know what I need. But I know that I can’t live without you. I tried.” she laughs “I tried so hard. I really did. I tried to forget about…this.” she signals between them. “How it feels to breathe next to you. How it feels to kiss you.”

“I don’t want to make you compromise. I just…we can work it out, right?”

“We can work it out.”

Maggie is staring at Alex’s lips and Alex almost loses consciousness for a second when she notices.

“Kiss me, Maggie.”

For the first time in a year, Alex feels butterflies in her stomach. Maggie brings her mouth to meet Alex’s and time stops. Alex’s head is dizzy and the room is spinning and everything is Maggie. Maggie’s kissing her. Maggie. Maggie. Maggie. 

“I almost forgot how good of a kisser you a-” and before Maggie can finish her sentence, they’re fumbling across the kitchen and into the living room and Alex’s pyjama shirt is on the floor. 

“You’re gorgeous, babe.”

Alex laughs. 

“What? You are. You know that, right?” Maggie’s confused.

“It’s not that.” Alex beams. “I wondered what it would sound like if you called me babe again. It sounds fucking incredible, for the record.”

 

—————————

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys were so lovely to me about this one and i decided to add more. it's just a short one i whipped up. i'm going to keep adding more pretty frequently because writing sanvers is an excellent coping mechanism for me amidst this...shitstorm. sanvers is endgame y'all! if you liked it, lemme know on twitter @ chyleighdnvrs.

It’s almost 7am when Alex Danvers wakes up in Maggie Sawyer’s arms.

She doesn’t realise at first anyway, because it’s been a while since Alex woke up feeling anything other than emptiness. Those few seconds when everything is groggy and nothing matters; no deadlines, no work, nothing? It’s been a while. Because every morning, the second Alex woke, she felt the familiar pang of loneliness and the ache in her chest that wasn’t even metaphorical anymore. Everything hurt. 

This Wednesday, however, nothing hurt. 

Why? Because when Alex wiped the sleep from her eyes, she froze. She froze because of the warm body pressed up against her back and the tickle of breath on her neck. There was an arm draped over her side and she wasn’t one hundred percent sure, but maybe - just maybe - she could feel two heartbeats in her bed this morning. Maggie. Oh God, Maggie.

Oh God, last night.

Maggie. 

And suddenly everything comes flooding back.

*****************

“You’re gorgeous, babe.”

Alex laughs. 

“What? You are. You know that, right?” Maggie’s confused.

“It’s not that.” Alex beams. “I wondered what it would sound like if you called me babe again. It sounds fucking incredible, for the record.”

They keep kissing for a while. It’s soft and slow, because neither of them can quite believe they’re allowed to do this again. Neither of them thought this day would ever come, no matter how badly they wanted it to. No matter how many nights they spent alone, different ends of the city, wishing they could hold one another. Just for a second.

Maggie’s hot mouth is on Alex’s neck again, Alex’s hands are in Maggie’s hair and they’re tumbling towards the bed that Alex has been afraid of sleeping in alone for the past year. Alex realises that now she wants nothing more than to be tangled in its sheets showing Maggie just how badly she missed her. 

“I missed this bed.” Maggie mumbles. Her eyes are dark and her hands are on Alex’s waistband.

“I missed these pyjamas.” she continues, and all Alex can do is keep kissing her because if she stops, her legs will stop working and she’ll forget how to breathe. So she keeps kissing, everywhere.

“Actually,” she breathes “I missed taking them off.” 

Alex’s apartment isn’t small, but it feels like there isn’t enough air left for the two of them. And in that moment, Alex realises it feels like home again. That’s all it took: 

Maggie.

“I missed you taking them off.” is all Alex can even attempt to breathe out in response because Maggie wants her. 

No. 

Maggie hasn’t stopped wanting her, 

and that thought alone makes her head spin. 

And when Alex’s back hits the mattress and Maggie whispers “I missed how you taste” into her ear, she can’t quite believe she survived a whole year without this.

************

It’s Wednesday. It’s bright outside and last night whirrs through Alex’s brain on a loop. She can feel her stomach starting to grumble but she ignores it because Maggie Sawyer is pressed up against her skin and is breathing slowly. Maggie shifts and mumbles and intertwines her fingers with Alex’s and-

Alex holds on for dear life. 

Alex holds on for dear life because Maggie Sawyer is in her bed and Maggie Sawyer is never sleeping in another bed ever again.

 

———————————

 

“I feel like I’m having deja-vu.” Maggie is in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to finish boiling. God, it was a miracle that she’d even managed to leave that bed and pull herself away from Alex’s mouth and Alex’s hair and…just Alex for even two seconds. 

“What do you mean?” Alex’s brain is still busy processing everything.

“You remember the first time I spent the night?” 

Alex smirks. Dimples almost make an appearance, but they’re nothing like Maggie’s. Not like ‘Detective Dimples’, the name Alex had saved Maggie’s number as on her phone one night when they were wine drunk in her apartment, lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling like teenagers on a camping trip.

“Yeah, I remember. How could I forget?” Alex winks and it’s the most ridiculous thing Maggie has ever seen but it’s just so…Alex. Her Alex. Her Alex with messy hair sticking up in random places. Her Alex with two eggs in her hand, ready to make pancakes.

“I don’t know. It just…feels similar to this morning. The coffee and this,” she signals down at the old DEO t-shirt she’s wearing. It almost fits. “and the pancakes and th-”

“And the amazing sex?” Alex deadpans, raises an eyebrow and Maggie smiles, dimples and all.

“I guess there’s that too.”

And just like that, they become one again.

 

————————

 

It’s during a lunch break at the DEO when J’onn almost cries.

Alex hadn't thought much about the day she told J’onn that Maggie wasn’t hers anymore. She tried blocking out his face when she told him that there wasn’t going to be an aisle to walk her down. No wedding. The gayest wedding that National City had ever seen was no more. She sobbed in J’onn’s arms that day, and she thinks that maybe he sobbed too.

“J’onn. Do you have a minute?” She’s standing at the entrance of the meeting room J’onn is eating his sandwich in. It’s the same room where she got her job back. The same room where J’onn promised Alex that, of course, he would walk her down the aisle.

“Sure, Alex.”

She pulls out the seat next to him and sits.

“I, uh. It’s not work. I mean, it’s not really a big deal. Well. It is kind of, but-” Alex is fumbling through her words because it’s Maggie, and Maggie still makes her heart race and her words come out funny.

“It’s about me. Kind of. It’s about-”

J’onn places a hand on her knee, whispers “slow down” and she does. She slows down and it feels like time has stopped.

All it takes is one sentence. Three words, actually. Three words and J’onn is fighting back the tears because Alex is family and Alex is in love and Alex deserves nothing less than perfect.

“She’s mine again.”

 

—————————

It’s 2pm one rainy Sunday afternoon when Alex and Maggie are checking things off their list of ‘firsts’.

It’s the most ridiculously romantic thing ever, they know. 

And they don’t care.

Because when Alex almost died in that fucking tank, they promised each other a lifetime of firsts. And sure, they lost footing for a year. Sure, it was the worst year. A year of loneliness and emptiness and nothingness. But now, it didn’t matter, because they found their way back to each other and Maggie wanted to take advantage of everything; even if that meant writing firsts in an old notebook from the NCPD.

You know when you get a new pair of glasses after seeing things as a blur for so long? Maggie swears that’s what Alex is like for her. The only thing that can make everything that used to be fuzzy somehow so…crystal clear. 

And so they write down their ‘new’ firsts. They start fresh. 

Their first date.

Their first time food shopping together.

Their first trip out of the city.

Their first time baking muffins.

Their first time kissing in the rain.

And sure, they’d done these things plenty of times before. But god, they did them all over again…and added some new firsts along the way.

First sex injury (Alex head butted Maggie’s nose so hard that Maggie told everyone at work she had a fight with the front door).

First argument over the placement of a new painting.

First completed binge of The X Files.

Firsts, firsts, firsts.

—————————

They fall back into their old routine like clockwork.

They pick each other up from work, usually Maggie turning up at the DEO, waiting on the stairwell and tugging Alex in by her leather jacket for a kiss. 

“Long day?”

“Yeah. Let’s get Chinese food.”

They return to the dive bar and order each other drinks and play pool. They joke about ‘their table’, the one where they kissed for the first time and Maggie’s world flipped upside down in an instant. 

It’s simple and it’s perfect. 

“You really caught me off guard with that one, Danvers.”

“You said ‘wow’!”

 

————————

 

It’s 3am when Maggie Sawyer decides she’s going to ask Alex to marry her.

They talked it through, the whole engagement thing, shortly after reuniting and came to the conclusion that it was best to take things slowly. Not because they had doubts, no. Because they wanted it to be right and perfect and natural. 

So when Maggie rolls over and sees Alex’s chest slowly moving up and down, her auburn hair spilled out across the pillow, her NCPD t-shirt riding up ever so slightly that her bellybutton is peeking out, she knows.

She knows.

She knows that she’s the luckiest woman on the planet. 

She knows that they’re ready.

She knows

It’s time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i miss alex and maggie so much. i guess you do too if you're here, so i wrote this because we all need it. thank you for reading!
> 
> ko-fi.com/chyleighdnvrs

It’s a Sunday evening when Alex gets the call.

Maggie isn’t home from her shift yet, though Alex wishes she was because all she needs right now is to be held for a while. 

“You’re gonna be okay, right? The doctor said you’re gonna b-”

The door swings open and it’s Maggie. Maggie in her white striped button up that she wore a few years ago when their lips met for the first time. She doesn’t wear it often - it’s fairly washed out now, but when she does, god, Alex swears she’s never looked better. It’s funny, looking back. How that night was the beginning of…everything; of them taking on the world together. Sure, it didn’t go as smoothly as Alex had planned, but it was the start. The start of Alex. The start of Maggie. The start of their lives together. So yeah, it’s a nice shirt. 

Alex doesn’t turn around straight away. She’s too busy gripping the worktop and trying to make the lump in her throat disappear. It’s not working. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just. Just call me whenever you need okay? I’m always here.” Alex turns, smiles softly at Maggie, mouths a “hey” and wipes her eyes with the sleeve of her jumper. “I wish I could come see you. I’m sorry. I love you, Mom.”

She almost slams the phone onto the counter. The apartment - their apartment, is silent for a second until Alex attempts to speak and all that escapes from her mouth is a sob.

“Oh, babe. Come here.” Maggie practically wraps herself around Alex. She smells like whiskey and fabric conditioner. They fit together. They always fit. 

“It’s my Mom.”

“Shhhh. We don’t have to talk about it yet. Just hold me for a second, okay?” Maggie smiles, running her hand through Alex’s hair. 

They stand in the middle of the apartment for a while, just holding each other. Gently swaying and bumping noses occasionally.

“I mean, she’s gonna be okay, but she’s not doing great right now. The doctors think it’s something in her lungs. I-” Alex sobs again.

“Hey. You said she’s gonna be okay, yeah?”

Alex nods.

“Yeah. I just-there’s not many people in the world that I love and it’s…it’s a little close to home. She’s my Mom.” Alex sighs. 

“I know, babe.” Maggie wipes a tear from Alex’s cheek softly and then intertwines their fingers.  
“You wanna go see her, spend some time there? In Midvale, I mean.”

“No. I mean, yeah, obviously, but I can’t. I’m so busy at work and J’onn need-” Alex fumbles.

“J’onn needs what? Needs you to be happy, Alex. Of course he’ll understand.” 

Alex suddenly places both of her hands on Maggie’s waist gently and tugs her forward, rests their foreheads together and closes her eyes.

“What?” Maggie whispers, a smile tugging at her lips.

“You. You always know what to say.” Alex whispers back, pulling Maggie even closer. 

They kiss. It’s soft and slow and it still manages to make Alex’s head spin, even though she’s holding in a few, okay, a lot more tears.

“So, we’ll go to Midvale. Fuck work. J’onn’s practically family, and it’s Eliza. He loves you both. I love you both. You’re my family.” They’re still close, Alex’s head in the crook of Maggie’s neck. She can feel Alex nodding in response. 

“Summer is almost over, and we’ve been stuck in the city working the whole time. It’ll be nice to get away for a bit, even if the circumstances are a little different, hm?” 

“Yeah.” Alex almost whispers. She’s fiddling with the top button of Maggie’s shirt. Maggie grins so big that her dimples appear in full force and her eyes almost disappear. Alex saved her number as ‘Detective Dimples’ for a reason.

“You’re wearing it.”

Maggie chuckles under her breath, puts her mouth against Alex’s ear and let’s out a quiet “I love you” before kissing down her neck.

 

——————————

 

It’s 12pm the next day when they leave for Midvale.

J’onn offered to lend them his old blue convertible that he keeps for ‘emergencies’ but Maggie, being Maggie, was insistent on driving Alex in style. In her black NCPD car.

“You know, I’ve never been to Midvale before.”

“You know, I’ve never been on a road trip in a fucking cop car before.”

“You’re really gonna talk to an officer with that tone?”

It’s warm outside, and it’s the first trip they’ve been on together since they reunited. Another one for the list, Maggie thinks. It’s been a year now, not since they fell back in love - they’d never fallen out of love - but since they became one again. 

Alex is down, Maggie knows. She’s been quiet all morning, and Maggie tries her best to keep her smiling, for a little while at least. So when Alex piles into the front seat and opts to sit in silence for the journey, Maggie puts an end to it quickly.

“We are not moping, Danvers. We’re gonna have fun until we get to Eliza’s, okay? She’s gonna be fine and she’s gonna be so glad to see you.” Maggie smiles, fiddling with her iPhone connected to the aux cable. 

“What you feeling?” Maggie asks, scrolling through her Spotify. There’s a few songs in her recently played.

Gravity by John Mayer, which filled Alex’s apartment while they made out on the sofa the other night.

Believe by Cher which Maggie had blasted whilst she was in the shower, apparently home alone, but Alex got home early and sat listening to Maggie wailing the lyrics for a good few minutes before she made her presence known. 

Lean on Me by Bill Withers which quietly played throughout the apartment as Maggie filled out police reports at 2am last week - with a few glasses of scotch.

You Get What You Give by New Radicals which Kara turned up to full volume at game night last Friday and everyone - Alex, Maggie, Kara, Winn, James, Lena and J’onn drunkenly shouted along to.

“I’m not fussy. Choose whatever you like, babe.”

And so, the journey to Midvale began with a Fleetwood Mac singalong.

 

——————————

 

“It’s beautiful here.” Maggie hums, and she means it. Midvale is beautiful and green and although it’s almost the end of summer, the air is still pleasantly warm.

“Like you,” Alex squeezes Maggie’s hand “Thank you for being here with me, really.”

Maggie does that big dimpled smile again, and they make their way to the home where Alex grew up.

 

—————————-

 

They’re shocked to find Eliza standing in the doorway for them when they arrive. She looks tired and she’s in her robe, but she brightens when Alex emerges from the car first.

“You made it!” and Alex practically leaps into her outstretched arms. 

“Mom. It’s so good to see you. Are you feeling okay? Did the doctor say anything els-” 

“Alex, sweetie, calm down. We’ll talk later.” Eliza turns her gaze to Maggie. “Hi Maggie, thank you for coming to see me, too. I hope you’ll like it here.”

“Thanks for having us on such short notice, Eliza.” Maggie smiles, genuinely, because Eliza is pretty close to being the mother she never had. Even after her and Alex broke it off for a while all those months ago, Eliza still kept in touch with Maggie. They’d exchange messages here and there and Eliza would sometimes call. When they’d got back together and Alex invited Eliza round for dinner to announce it properly, Maggie swore she saw a few tears in her eyes. Growing up without a mother, let alone a father, was so painful. Eliza filled the cracks left in her heart, and it was everything to feel like part of a family again.

 

—————————

 

“Alex Danvers’ childhood bedroom, huh? Not quite how I pictured it, if I’m honest.” Maggie laughed, a punk band’s poster catching her eye.

“Shut up and help me push this bed closer, Sawyer.” Alex grunted, attempting to shove Kara’s old bed next to her own.

“I’m sleeping in your sisters bed? As in, Supergirl’s bed?” Maggie laughed “If you’d told me a few years back that I’d be sleeping in Supergirl’s childhood bed with her hot sister in the bed next to me, I think I’d have arrested you.” 

“Shut up, keep your Supergirl comments to yourself for a weekend, Sawyer.” Alex punched Maggie teasingly on the shoulder.

“It hurts to see her like that. My mom, I mean. She never really gets sick, and I just want her to be okay, you know?” Alex sighs, opening her suitcase to unpack a few sets of clothes.

“Yeah, babe. I know. I know what it’s like to have someone you love get taken away. I wouldn’t wish it on anyone. Not even Supergirl.” She teases, smirking for a second, and then sighing again.

“You’re so brave, Maggie. You know that, right?”

“You tell me that so often that I’m starting to believe it.” 

Maggie tugs Alex over by the hem of her shirt and presses their lips together softly.

“Alex Danvers, kissing a girl in her childhood bedroom. Fifteen year old me is going crazy right now.” Alex laughs, her thumb almost touching Maggie’s dimple.

 

——————————

 

They spend most of the week caring for Eliza and taking trips into the centre of Midvale to visit all the places Alex remembered from her teenage years. There’s the corner store, owned by the same couple from when Alex was younger, where she bought her first bottle of beer and there’s the park where she looked at Vicky a little too long and got a weird feeling in her stomach which was definitely not butterflies but absolutely was, and the field she cycled up and down with her friends and Kara every summer. 

They take long drives through the open roads and they have picnics because they’re that couple and they get a little burnt, because even though it’s almost September, it’s hot out in Midvale.

Eliza cooks dinner on their last night, and although she’s not well enough to eat with them, she sits and talks and feels her heart soar because Alex is in love and Alex finally gets herself. Alex has never looked more beautiful than she does right now; the last of the sunlight hitting her back with Maggie Sawyer looking across at her like she hung the stars and the moon and every planet in between. It’s the only medicine Eliza needs.

“She caught the alien first, to be fair.” Alex laughs, softly, and takes another sip from her beer.

There’s a silence, and Maggie smiles over at Eliza.

“Thank you for having us this week. Really. It was so great to see where Alex grew up with you. Also, I missed your lasagne.”

“It’s my pleasure, Maggie. And thank you both for taking care of me. I’m still not there yet, but I’m feeling better.” Eliza smiles, standing up to start stacking the empty plates.

“I’m glad, Mom. Thank you for dinner, you didn’t have to.” Alex adds, finishing her beer.

“Anytime, sweetie.”

 

——————————

 

It’s almost midnight when Alex and Maggie sneak out of the house.

“Follow me.” 

“Uh, yeah. It’s a little dark. Gonna need some help, Danvers.” Maggie whispers, and Alex answers by tugging her hand and dragging her across the back yard.

They’re silent, despite the sound of leaves crunching and the occasional branch snapping, until they reach a clearing with a few logs placed around a makeshift campfire. 

“Exactly how I remembered it.” Alex smiles, sitting down on one of the logs, pulling Maggie down next to her.

“What, is this your teenage hideout? ‘Get drunk without your Mom knowing’ kind of hideout?” Maggie smirks.

“I remember sitting here thinking for hours. Literally, I’d stay here until 4am some nights, just staring at the stars.” Alex takes Maggie’s hand into her own.

“Look up.”

It’s a clear night outside, and Maggie’s pretty sure, apart from Alex, it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. There’s stars everywhere, surrounding them like they’re the last two people on earth. It’s romantic and perfect and it makes Maggie’s heart beat faster.

“You don’t get this in National City, huh?” Alex sighs.

“I mean, I’ve stuck my head out of our kitchen window a few times and it-”

“Shut up.” Alex interrupts, grabbing Maggie’s head with both her hands, kissing her with every fibre in her body. Their eyes are closed and they’re trying to catch their breath and their mouths move together so perfectly. They fit, like they always do.

They pull away, after what seems like a few minutes, breathless. Maggie is first to break the silence.

“So what did you think about?” She questions, completely ignoring the make out session that just took place in the middle of a dark forest outside Alex’s childhood home whilst Eliza is fast asleep.

“What do you mean?”

“You said you’d sit here and think. About what?” They’re holding hands again.

Alex shrugs, and is silent for a second.

“About that, I guess.”

“About what?” Maggie presses, genuinely confused.

“How it would feel to kiss a girl.” She sighs. “I blocked out all those old thoughts, but it’s true. I sat here alone and confused, wondering what it would feel like. I was so…scared. I pushed it all down.” Maggie nods along, listening. Staying silent because she wants Alex to let it all out. 

“I never thought it would happen, falling in love with a girl - with a woman. It just wasn’t on the cards. But god, Maggie, I wish I could go back and tell myself that it would all work out. That I’d fall in love with you.” Maggie is still nodding, this time with a lump in her throat.

“I’d sit here thinking about Vicky. Thinking about why none of my friends felt that way about other girls. Nobody ever mentioned it, so I didn’t either. I can’t believe how afraid I was, Maggie; of myself. Even a few years ago when we met…I had that feeling again and I couldn’t ignore it because you were so beautiful and so perfect and I just knew. I just knew, deep down, that I was going to fall in love with a woman. You, being said woman.” Alex laughs, rubs her thumb across Maggie’s forefinger. 

“It’s so weird to be sitting here now with it all figured out. I never thought it would come to the surface; my feelings for women, I mean. I guess I thought if I pushed them away, they would disappear. But then I saw you across that airport, and in the bar and kissing another woman and I couldn’t get it out of my head…how badly I wished that was me. I thought about you so much, Maggie.”

Maggie’s heart is still going fast. She’s almost shaking. Not because it’s cold, but because she’s finally found her home and it’s sitting right next to her. They’re not afraid, confused teenagers anymore. They’re adults in love.

“Do you think fifteen year old Alex Danvers ever imagined a woman proposing to her in this very spot?”

And before Alex can even mutter a confused “what?”, Maggie opens her mouth again.

“Be my wife, Alex. For real this time. Marry me, please. I’m so in love with you.” 

And Alex starts to cry, starts to smile so wide, because this time it’s definitely a promise of forever. She cries because she’s finally living the life her younger self wanted so badly but could never admit. 

“Yeah, I’ll be your wife.” Alex sniffles, barely managing to get the words out.

And when they wake up in Alex’s old bed together, legs intertwined and clothes all over the floor, the only thing that remains on Alex’s body is Maggie’s faded white shirt. 

It’s come full circle.

They’ve come full circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! thanks for reading! i do most of my work with a coffee in one hand so if you’d like to support me and buy me one on my new ko-fi page, it would mean the world. if not, please keep supporting my work anyways! it’s my pleasure to write for you. ko-fi.com/chyleighdnvrs


End file.
